Food freezers and freezer compartments of refrigerators can be hazardous to a person using them if the metal sides of the freezer compartment are inadvertently touched by the person's skin when it is moist. If the person's skin is moist and comes into contact with the inside walls of the freezer compartment, frequently the surface has sufficient thermal conductivity to freeze the liquid moisture and the skin. This can cause injury to the user, and in extreme cases it can be somewhat difficult to pull the skin from the surface without considerable pain and risk of permanent injury.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there has been no attempt to solve this problem. Freezers and freezer compartments continue to be made with walls having a high thermal conductivity and a sufficient heat-sink ability to freeze liquid moisture almost instantly. The walls of the freezer compartment are constructed in this way for the most efficient operation of the freezer. However, the problem does exist, and injuries have occurred to persons who are not careful in avoiding contact with the walls of the freezer compartment. This can especially be a hazard with commercial "spot" freezers which have open or closed tops for displaying and dispensing ice cream and other frozen products where children and adults are invited to reach in and pick out those frozen treats for purchase. Also, home freezers and freezer compartments can present a hazard where small children are in the household. There is therefore a need for a solution to avoid injuries from contact of the skin with the freezer walls.